On The Radio
by CjtheShort
Summary: On a mundane trip to the store with Tony; Bruce has a run in with one of the city's big radio stars. (I'll write actually summary if I take to updating this, so far one-shot)


Bruce sighed, glancing around the store as Tony complained on and on about how much of a disgrace the Iron Man toys were. Pepper had forced them out of the lab and tower for 'fresh air'. So Tony wanted to grab a bunch of Diet Coke and Mentos then tell Capsicle that they made the soda taste amazing. But, somehow they ended up in the toy aisle.

"Look, the paint isn't even accurate! This is _Poison Cherry Red_ not _Hell's Flame Red_. Why is this so _haarrddd_ for them?" Tony shook the toy in the box. Bruce smiled slightly at just how big of a mountain he was making this ant hill. He sighed, looking at the Hulk toys. All of them were so…angry. Their bulky, vein ridden arms raised with their jaws distorted open at cartoonish levels. He pulled on of the arms down like the advertisement said to.

"Hulk, smash! Smash!" It shouted, the eyes flashing green. Bruce dropped his shoulders. So this was how the public viewed him? He didn't blame them.

"Look, look!" A little boy exclaimed excitedly as he rushed down the aisle a ways off from Tony and Bruce. He grabbed one of the larger Hulk figures and hugged it to his chest, turning to the woman that came down the aisle. She looked relieved when she saw the brown haired boy. He was wearing an Iron Man t-shirt, baggy jeans and Captain America converse. "Can I get it? Can I? Can I?"

"You have like, a thousand Hulks." She sighed. Her black hair was short, longer on one side. She wore a tight red flannel shirt with an acid washed denim jacket over it, black skinny jeans and red converse. Bruce looked over at them while Tony made fun of the Captain America's.

"But he's my favorite!" He pleaded. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows as a small smile touched his lips. The tall woman sighed, pursing her lips as she roamed her eyes over the aisle in fake meditation. She looked back at the kid, who Bruce was sure was making puppy-eyes.

"Fine," She sighed, reaching over him and taking something off the shelf. "But this Thor is _mine_." She teased, holding out a hand for him to take. He jumped up and down before taking her and leading her off eagerly. Bruce wondered what it was like to have kids; if it was as rewarding as those two made it look.

"You think they have dragon fruit?" Bruce asked, remembering he had depleted his supply.

"I dunno; it's a store, what do you think?" Tony replied, wondering if there was anything _he_ was forgetting.

"….I'm going to go check." Bruce decided.

"Alright, don't get lost." Tony called and Bruce shook his head. The ripe was mixed with the inedible in the worst way possible. Some lazy employee had dumped the new fruit on the old; making the good ones buried in a produce Jenga puzzle. Carefully, Bruce began working at one but it was in vain as they avalanched anyway.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and then kneeling down to gather his mess. Bruce noticed an extra pair of slim Band-Aid riddled hands working with him. He looked up to see the woman from before gathering green fruit.

"You don't have to; it was my fault." He assured.

"Oh, it's cool, I like helping people." She smiled at him before standing and putting her gather in the bin. They worked in silence until the job was done.

"Uh, thank you for that." Bruce said with a nervous smile.

"Not a problem." She shrugged. Her voice sounded familiar; but from where.

"Excuse me but, do I know you? Your voice is just so…familiar." He hoped he didn't come off weird.

"You might; you listen to 103.2 on the radio?"

"Well, a friend of mine does since it plays a lot of old rock." He took of his glasses and began nervously fidgeting with them unconsciously. Did he really want to admit that he listened and loved her 'Soft Six', where she played soft tunes for the entire hour?

"I'm Marinna Sweet; the DJ and hostess of Sweet's Road Show." She replied like it was a rehearsed script; well actually it was.

"Really? I kind of imagined you…taller." He realized the height she had in the toy aisle was illusion next to her kid...who was currently not in sight. She just shrugged with a smile.

"This Sweet is fun-size." She smiled before a woman called out _'Marinna! Get your apples and let's leave!' _"Oh, that's my cue for exit. It was nice meeting you…?" She held a hand out.

"Uh, Bruce, Bruce Banner." He hesitantly took it, smiling.

"Well, Double B, I have to bounce." She grabbed a sack of apples and gave a salute before turning and leaving.

"Bye." He said after she was a good distance away, the small nervous smile still on his lips. Her large, honey brown eyes; those freckles left from childhood; the gap between her teeth that showed when her bright red painted lips formed a smile. They were all stuck in his head.

Bruce ended up walking back to an impatient Tony without the dragon fruit; saying that they didn't have them. Tony just shrugged and went on about how 'diabolical' his amateur prank was.

* * *

_**/Popped into my head. Had to write it down. Wanted to share. May or may not continue(depends on how bored I get).**_


End file.
